English cricket team in West Indies in 2003–04
The England cricket team toured West Indies from 1 March to 5 May 2004 as part of the 2003-04 cricket season. The tour includes four Tests and seven One Day Internationals. Squad lists Matches Test series – The Wisden Trophy 1st Test 11th March – 15th March | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 311 (86.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Devon Smith 108 (188) Ryan Hinds 84 (117) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Matthew Hoggard 3/68 (18.4 overs) Stephen Harmison 2/61 (21 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 339 (103.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Mark Butcher 58 (139) Nasser Hussain 58 (158) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Tino Best 3/57 (19 overs) Fidel Edwards 3/72 (19.3 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 47 (25.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Ridley Jacobs 15 (22) Devon Smith 12 (42) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Stephen Harmison 7/12 (12.3 overs) Matthew Hoggard 2/21 (9 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 20/0 (2.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Michael Vaughan 11* (9) | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = won by 10 wickets | venue = Sabina Park, Kingston, Jamaica | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZL) and Daryl Harper (AUS)| motm = Stephen Harmison (ENG) | report = (Scorecard) | rain = }} Ramnaresh Sarwan recorded a pair in this test. basavaraj angadaki score -800*4-44,6-66 2nd Test 19th March – 23rd March | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 208 (60.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Chris Gayle 62 (81) Ridley Jacobs 40 (64) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Stephen Harmison 6/61 (20.1 overs) Matthew Hoggard 1/38 (15 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 319 (133.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Graham Thorpe 90 (228) Mark Butcher 61 (190) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Pedro Collins 4/71 (29 overs) Tino Best 3/71 (28 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 209 (67 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Ridley Jacobs 70 (92) Shivnarine Chanderpaul 42 (147)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Simon Jones 5/57 (15 overs) Andrew Flintoff 2/27 (12 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 99/3 (15 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Mark Butcher 46* (45) Michael Vaughan 23 (24) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Adam Sanford 2/32 (4 overs) | result = won by 7 wickets | venue = Queen's Park Oval, Port of Spain, Trinidad | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZL) and Daryl Harper (AUS)| motm = Stephen Harmison (ENG) | report = (Scorecard) | rain = Restart of lunch on day 1 delayed due to rain. *''Only 30.3 overs played on day 2 due to persistent rain. }} The second test win meant that England retained the Wisden Trophy. 3rd Test 1st April – 3rd April | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 224 (75.2 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Ramnaresh Sarwan 63 (146) Shivnarine Chanderpaul 50 (99) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Andrew Flintoff 5/58 (16.2 overs) Stephen Harmison 3/42 (18 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 226 (90 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Graham Thorpe 119* (217) Nasser Hussain 17 (60) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Fidel Edwards 4/70 (20 overs) Pedro Collins 3/60 (23 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 94 (42.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Brian Lara 33 (112) Chris Gayle 15 (14) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Matthew Hoggard 4/35 (14 overs) Stephen Harmison 3/34 (15.1 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 93/2 (20 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Marcus Trescothick 42 (61) Michael Vaughan 32 (33) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Corey Collymore 2/24 (7 overs) | result = won by 8 wickets | venue = Kensington Oval, Bridgetown, Barbados | umpires = Darrell Hair (AUS) and Rudi Koertzen (RSA) | motm = Graham Thorpe (ENG)| report = (Scorecard)| rain = Play delayed on day 3 due to rain. | }} Matthew Hoggard claimed a hat-trick in the West Indies 2nd innings. Hoggard got Ramnaresh Sarwan (caught), Shivnarine Chanderpaul (lbw) and Ryan Hinds (caught) in successive deliveries. This was the 33rd hat-trick in test cricket and the 10th hat-trick for an English man. 4th Test 10th April – 14th April | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 751/5 (dec) (202 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Brian Lara 400** (582) Ridley Jacobs 107* (207) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Gareth Batty 2/185 (52 overs) Stephen Harmison 1/92 (37 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 285 (f/o) (99 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Andrew Flintoff 102* (224) Mark Butcher 52 (83) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Pedro Collins 4/76 (26 overs) Tino Best 3/37 (10.3 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 422/5 (137 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Michael Vaughan 140 (267) Marcus Trescothick 88 (188) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Ramnaresh Sarwan 2/26 (12 overs) Ryan Hinds 2/83 (38 overs) | result = Match drawn | venue = Antigua Recreation Ground, St John's, Antigua | umpires = Aleem Dar (PAK) and Darrell Hair (AUS) | motm = Brian Lara (WIN) | report = (Scorecard)| rain = | }} Brian Lara's 400 not out is the highest score in Test cricket. His 400 consisted of 582 balls and is the fifth longest innings in Test cricket lasting 778 minutes (12 hours 58 minutes). ODI series 1st Match: West Indies vs England | score1 = 156/5 (30 overs) | score2 = 157/8 (29.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Shivnarine Chanderpaul 84 (96) Sylvester Joseph 23 (32) | | wickets1 = Darren Gough 2/22 (6 overs) Andrew Flintoff 2/22 (6 overs) | | runs2 = Andrew Strauss 29 (46) Chris Read 27 (15) | | wickets2 = Chris Gayle 3/20 (5.3 overs) Dwayne Bravo 2/31 (6 overs) | result = won by 2 wickets | report = (Scorecard) | venue = Bourda, Georgetown, Guyana | umpires = Aleem Dar (PAK) and Eddie Nicholls (WIN) | motm = Chris Read (ENG) | rain = Play reduced to 30 overs due to rain. }} 2nd Match: West Indies vs England | score1 = 57/2 (16 overs) | | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = Chris Gayle 20 (42) | | wickets1 = James Anderson 1/13 (3 overs) | | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = No result | report = (Scorecard) | venue = Queen's Park Oval, Port of Spain, Trinidad | umpires = Darrell Hair (AUS) and Billy Doctrove (WIN) | motm = | rain = Match abandoned after 16 overs due to rain. | }} 3rd Match: West Indies vs England | score1 = | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = Match abandoned without a ball balled | report = (Scorecard) | venue = Queen's Park Oval, Port of Spain, Trinidad | umpires = Aleem Dar (PAK) and Billy Doctrove (WIN) | motm = | rain = Match abandoned due to rain. }} 4th Match: West Indies vs England | score1 = | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = Match abandoned without a ball bowled. | report = (Scorecard) | venue = Queen's Park, St George's, Grenada | umpires = Darrell Hair (AUS) and Eddie Nicholls (WIN) | motm = | rain = Match abandoned due to rain }} 5th Match: West Indies vs England | score1 = 284/5 (48 overs) | score2 = 281/8 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Ramnaresh Sarwan 73 (77) Darren Smith 44 (28) | | wickets1 = James Anderson 2/66 (10 overs) Andrew Flintoff 1/32 (9 overs) | | runs2 = Marcus Trescothick 130 (138) Andrew Flintoff 59 (69) | | wickets2 = Dwayne Bravo 2/57 (8 overs) Ian Bradshaw 2/58 (10 overs) | | result = won by 5 wickets | report = (Scorecard) | venue = Beausejour Stadium, Gros Islet, St Lucia | umpires = Aleem Dar (PAK) and Billy Doctrove (WIN) | motm = Ramnaresh Sarwan (WIN) | rain = }} 6th Match: West Indies vs England | score1 = 282/6 (47.1 overs) | | score2 = 280/8 (50 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Shivnarine Chanderpaul 63 (55) Brian Lara 57 (68) | | wickets1 = Gareth Batty 2/40 (9 overs) Rikki Clarke 1/35 (7 overs) | | runs2 = Michael Vaughan 67 (78) Andrew Strauss 67 (82) | | wickets2 = Chris Gayle 2/39 (10 overs) Ravi Rampaul 1/54 (8 overs) | | result = won by 4 wickets | report = (Scorecard) | venue = Beausejour Stadium, Gros Islet, St Lucia | umpires = Aleem Dar (PAK) and Eddie Nicholls (WIN) | | motm = Shivnarine Chanderpaul (WIN) | rain = }} 7th Match: West Indies vs England | score1 = 261/6 (50 overs) | | score2 = 262/5 (47.2 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Ramnaresh Sarwan 104* (105) Chris Gayle 41 (52) | | wickets1 = James Anderson 1/42 (8 overs) Andrew Flintoff 1/45 (10 overs) | | runs2 = Marcus Trescothick 82 (57) Andrew Strauss 66 (86) | | wickets2 = Ian Bradshaw 2/46 (10 overs) Chris Gayle 1/28 (8 overs) | | result = won by 5 wickets | report = (Scorecard) | venue = Kensington Oval, Bridgetown, Barbados | umpires = Aleem Dar (PAK) and Billy Doctrove (WIN) | motm = Marcus Trescothick (ENG) | rain = }} Tour matches | score-team1-inns1 = 281 (85.2 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Mario Ventura 53 (130) Shawn Findlay 51 (86) | wickets-team1-inns1 = James Anderson 3/42 (14 overs) Matthew Hoggard 3/47 (15.2 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 320 (78.1 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Michael Vaughan 105 (89) Nasser Hussain 65 (91) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Bevon Brown 3/74 (20.1 overs) Phillip Keating 2/32 (14 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 106/6 (36 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Shawn Findlay 26 (48) Donovan Pagon 26 (67) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Ashley Giles 4/19 (10 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 259/6 (dec) (60.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Paul Collingwood 103 (142) Andrew Flintoff 57 (71) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Lorenzo Ingram 2/18 (3.3 overs) Shawn Findlay 1/33 (7 overs) | result = Match drawn | venue = Sabina Park, Kingston, Jamaica | umpires = Maurice Chung (WIN) and Melvin Noble (WIN) | motm = | report = (Scorecard)| rain = | }} | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 119 (51.2 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Jason Haynes 45 (105) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Stephen Harmison 4/17 (11 overs) Simon Jones 3/40 (10.2 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 274 (79 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Nasser Hussain 86 (139) Michael Vaughan 66 (105) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Ryan Cunningham 3/37 (11 overs) Phillip Keating 2/32 (14 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 70 (24 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Kennedy Otieno 22 (49) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Simon Jones 3/3 (2 overs) Matthew Hoggard 3/10 (7 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = won by an innings and 85 runs | venue = Sir Frank Worrell Cricket Ground, Kingston, Jamaica | umpires = Cecil Fletcher (WIN) and Norman Malcolm (WIN) | motm = | report = (Scorecard)| rain = | }} | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 129 (48.2 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Sylvester Joseph 36 | wickets-team1-inns1 = Matthew Hoggard 4/27 (11.2 overs) Ashley Giles 2/25 (15 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 347 (102 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Graham Thorpe 88 Geraint Jones 66 | wickets-team2-inns1 = Jermaine Lawson 4/94 (29 overs) Dave Mohammed 3/114 (28 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 229 (78.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Sylvester Joseph 50 | wickets-team1-inns2 = Gareth Batty 5/53 (24 overs) James Anderson 3/56 (18.1 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 13/2 (2.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Rikki Clarke 8* | wickets-team2-inns2 = Ravi Rampaul 1/1 (1 over) | result = won by an 8 wickets | venue = Three Ws Oval, Bridgetown, Barbados | umpires = Mervyn Jones (WIN) and Tunley Franklyn (WIN) | motm = | report = (Scorecard)| rain = | }} | runs1 = | | wickets1 = | | runs2 = | | wickets2 = | | result = Match abandoned without a ball bowled | report = (Scorecard) | venue = Bourda, Georgetown, Guyana | umpires = Clyde Duncan (WIN) and Davetirth Anandjit (WIN) | motm = | | rain = Match abandoned due to rain }} Records *West Indies 1st test 2nd innings of 47 all out is the lowest innings scored by the West Indies. *Stephen Harmison claimed his best bowling figures of 7/12 in the 2nd innings of the 1st test. It is also the best bowling figures in Sabina Park with figures of 12.3–8–12–7. *On the 3rd Test England secured their first series win against the West Indies in the Caribbean since 1968. *Brian Lara 400 not out is the highest score by any batsmen in test cricket. *Brian Lara is the 11th batsmen to hold the world record for the highest score in Test cricket and is the only person ever in Test cricket to regain the world record. *Brian Lara equaled Don Bradman's record of two treble centuries. *Brian Lara also scored his 375 (then world record) total in Antigua against England 10 years previously. *Graham Thorpe was also present in Lara's 375 innings 10 years previously. *Brian Lara and Ridley Jacobs 282 unbroken partnership is a West Indian partnership record for the 6th wicket. *West Indies 751/5 is the 7th highest innings total in Test cricket and 2nd highest innings total for West Indies. References Bibliography * Playfair Cricket Annual * Wisden Cricketers Almanack External links * CricketArchive * Crininfo * Test Averages * ODI Averages 2003 Category:International cricket competitions in 2003–04